Pop Princess
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Pop star Princess tells the story of her life, & how she came to be one of the most famous musicians in all of mousedom. To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. Read & review, but no flames, please!


**POP PRINCESS**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is about Princess, & how she became who she is.

All characters belong to me. I would really appreciate it if you asked me before using them in your stories or roleplays. Thanks in advance.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Being a pop star does have its perks. You get tons of money, you have privileges no one else has, & you're constantly signing autographs for your fans. Plus you have a big house with expensive knickknacks in it.**

**However, it isn't always this way for people like me. Even celebrities have a life story of their own to share.**

**Long before "Raspberry Furvette", before "Little Hansom Cab"...there was a time when I had a life just like yours'.**

**I was born in Minneapolis, Minnesota, on June 7, 1870. My mother says I was born in her father's house, but I know better. I was born in the dressing room at First Avenue & 7th Entry Club—the launching pad of the stars.**

**(The reason I was born in such an unusual place is because my mother didn't have enough time to go to the hospital.)**

**And as soon as I came into the world, I knew that God had something special planned for me...**

**I grew up in Minneapolis with my father & mother, & my siblings Ally & Jack (who were both younger than me). My dad, Roger, worked as a steel mill worker. During the daytime, that is...**

**At night, my father would play the trumpet in the Princess Stanford Band, one of the hottest jazz trios in the city. My mom, Maddie, was a singer in the group.**

**During my early childhood, my mother would often sneak me into the biggest nightclubs to give me the ultimate experience—seeing my own parents perform in their band.**

**I loved to see my father play & hear my mother sing. Watching my parents perform made me realize that music was a wonderful thing! A blessing in disguise, I would also discover...**

**When I was 5 years old, I remember my mother taking me & my siblings to First Avenue for my birthday. After seeing my father & mother perform a special birthday show for me, I knew that I wanted to be a mousician when I grew up, too.**

**So I began practicing. I tried all kinds of instruments—ranging from things that were difficult to master, like the saxophone, to ones that were easy to play, like the piano.**

**My dad & mom also taught me how to make music of my own. I was a very good learner, & by the time I was 8, I was writing compositions like crazy!**

**Sometimes I wrote for fun, other times I wrote songs seriously. It's a little-known fact that I wrote & composed the mouse version of the state song for Minnesota.**

**When I became a teenager, I asked my parents to take me to a prestigious school for music. I was immediately enrolled in the Minneapolis School Of Mousicianship.**

**Once I joined the school, I yearned to become one of the top students. I practiced my playing, I worked on my writing, & I applied myself to my composing.**

**It wasn't long before I graduated—& met a new friend, the mouse who was to become my future back-up dancer & rapper, "Jimmy Jam" Peterson.**

**After convincing my family to move to London & getting a record deal with Whisker Bros., I decided to go out & find members for my band.**

**Within just a few weeks, I had found the perfect group: "Doctor" Ratt Fink (a keyboard-player), Minnie Brisbane (a drummer), & her twin brother Mickey (a guitarist). I also decided to use Jimmy Jam as a rapper (but back then, we called it a "speak-singer").**

**It was Doctor's idea to call our band The American Revolution.**

**With the help of the band, I went on to make my first album, "4 All My Fans". That record included some of my best hits: "1899", "Every Girl's Gotta Have A Dream", & "Lane Of The Letters", just to name a few.**

**(Of course, the songs would not get put on CD until the Great Month Of Change—perhaps you've heard of that...)**

**Soon, more albums followed: "My Name Is Princess", "U Got The Look", "Color My World", & much more...We started doing concerts, tours, & guest performances at special events.**

**In 1897, when the Month Of Change came around, my popularity grew even higher. It reached its peak 2 years later, when I had decided to perform for kids at the Rat Trap Family Restaurant, one of Mouse London's most popular hot spots.**

**And that, friends, is the story of how I came to be where I am today.**

**FINI**


End file.
